deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai96/SSgt. Michael Nantz vs LTC. William Lennox
SSgt. Michael Nantz: The Marine Staff Sergeant from Battle Los Angeles '''who lead what was left of his platoon against more high tech, harder to kill and well trained aliens and destryed their command center practically winning the Battle of Los Angeles Vs, LTC, William Lennox: The now Lieutenant Colonel from the '''Transformers 'movie series '''once part of the US Army now part of the elite team of NEST that works with the Autobots. Now assisting the Autobosts and other NEST forces in searching the world for any Decepticons. WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! Battle los angeles aaron eckhart.jpg|SSgt. Nantz 400px-BerettaM92FS.jpg|Beretta 92FS 600px-BattleLA M16A4.jpg|M16A4 w/ ACOG and Foregrip 500px-Fn m249saw mk2 10-1-.jpg|FN M249 SAW 500px-AT-4Launcher.jpg|AT4 Rocket Launcher 400px-M203.jpg|M203 Grenade Launcher Transformers-3-Dark-Of-The-Moon-Stills-Sam-Lennox-Simmons-And-Optimus-1 1308164400.jpg|LTC. William Lennox 400px-SigP226.jpg|SIG Sauer P226 400px-ColtM4.jpg|M4A1 w/Aimpoint scope and Foregrip 400px-Mk46.jpg|Mk 46 Mod 0 LMG 400px-Milkor M32.jpg|Milkor M32 MGL X-Factors Nantz/Lennox 90 Training 95 Edge Lennox: While Nantz has the Marine Corps training Lennox has the Army and NEST training combined. 97 Combat Experience 99 Edge Lennox: While Nantz has fought in Afghan and the more high tech, and harder to kill aliens. Lennox has fought in the Army and the even more high tech, and way more harder to kill Decepticons. 99 Defense of Alien Invasion 90 Edge Nantz: While Lennox and the others were able to beat the Decepticons, that was because they had help from the Autobots and they probably would've lost if the Autobots weren't there. Nantz lead what was left of his platoon which was 4 marines and 1 air force tech sergeant which was 6 counting him. In all against more high tech, and harder to kill aliens and still take out their command ship even though it was protected by an alien tank and probably hundreds of Aliens. 97 Smaller Teams Leadership 95 Edge Nantz: Lennox mostly always fought with larger teams and sometimes a army but he was still a good leader. However Nantz like I said lead a small group of 5 plus him, 6 in all against more high tech and hard to kill aliens and they were still able to win the Battle of Los Angeles by taking out the aliens well defended control ship. My personel edge goes to Nantz. Lennox may be more well trained and has more combat experience but Nantz lead 5 troops against millions of high tech and harder to kill aliens and still completed their missions of rescuing civilians and destroying the control ship. He has the leadership of leading small teams and lost like 97% of his platoon and still got out all of what was left out alive and practically won the Battle of Los Angeles he didn't require help from aliens he was able to handle the aliens that invaded without the assistance of another alien race where Lennox needed the help from the Autobots in order to win against the Decepticons. Voting has ended and SSgt. Nantz has won (2-1) '''The Battle' Lennox: ' '''Nantz: ' Nantz is leading 4 marines through the streets of LA looking for anymore of the aliens. Meanwhile Lennox is leading 4 NEST troops through LA as well with orders to see if these aliens could somhow bee allies with the Decepticons. Nantz turns to the right looking down a street and sees Lennox and the NEST soldiers. He does know that they could not be allies as his squad should be the only team in the area and so thinks they could be hostiles from some other country and has orders to shoot anything not friendly and so he follows orders. He opens up with his M203 killing the 2 NEST troops in the back . Lennox and his 2 men immediately head to cover and a NEST soldier armed with a M32 opens up firing 3 shots succesfully killing 2 of Nantz's men as they are heading for cover . Nantz returns fire with M16A4 while his other 2 marines are returning fire with a Beretta 92FS, and a SAW. The Marine with the SAW scores a hit on another NEST member riddling him with bullets . Lennox reacts by hitting the Beretta wielding Marine with his M4A1 and orders the last NEST soldier armed with a Mk 46 to retreat, with Nantz and his SAW carrying marine following. The NEST soldier decides to give Lennox time and waits for the Marines to turn the corner. The SAW marine turns the corner and sees the NEST soldier and tries to raise his SAW but the NEST soldier is able to bring his up faster because of its lighter weight and fills him with bullets but Nantz pops out and hits the NEST soldier with his M16A4 in the head . Nantz pulls out his Beretta and starts looking for Lennox, Lennox then pops out from an alleyway and tries to hit Nantz but he immediately takes cover behind some rubble and then Lennox runs out of ammo for his M4A1 and so he takes out his SIG Sauer P226. Both begin shooting at each other with their pistols with both scoring hits on their left arms. Lennox begins running and gunning with Nantz doing the same thing. Soon Lennox decides to take cover inside a building and runs inside what looks like a diner and starts returning fire at Nantz. Nantz takes cover and tries to return fire but finds his Beretta out of ammo, and so as a last resort he takes an AT4 rocket launcher off his back and aims it at Lennox and once he gets him in his sights fires the rocket. Lennox sees this and tries to run but its too late and the rocket hits close enough for the main explosian to kill him and blow him all the way to the back of the room, Nantz moves in to see if his enemy is dead and sees Lennox's liffeless body agaisnt the back wall . Nantz yells in victory "US MARINES!!!!!" '''Winner: SSgt.Nantz Battles won out of 5,000 Nantz/Lennox 2,502 50.02%-49.98% 2,498 Weapons Stats Beretta 92FS 45%-55% SIG Sauer P226 M16A4 70%-30% M4A1 Carbine FN M249 SAW 49%-51% Mk 46 Mod 0 ''' AT4 and M203 45%-55% '''Milkor M32 Expert's Opinion: This was a really, really close battle with just a difference of 2 kills but in the end while Lennox had the better weaponary and had the advantage in both Training, and Combat Experience. BUT while Nantz had the disadvantages he just had the more better leadership when it came to small team battles. Not to mention the disadvantage in training and weapons are the disadvantages he had when fighting the aliens that invaded LA and he still defeated them. Lennox was just like the aliens, he had better training, and better weapons so is a way Nantz had the leadership to lead his troops through a huge technological disadvantage battle and still win the day. My next battle will be Dan Carson (Turning Point Fall of Liberty) vs Robert Jacobs (Homefront) Category:Blog posts